cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanai Kiyoshi
|alias = |viz = |gender = Male |Birthdate = March 30 |Constellation = Falco |Blood Type = B |Age = 21 |Species = Human |Height = |Weight = |Hair = Dark red |Eye = Blue |Skin = Light |Status = Alive |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Rank = B |Team = Hanai Unit |Team Rank = B-Rank No. 02 |Occupation = Border Combatant University student |Position = Shooter |Solo Position Rank = 3 |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = |Pupil = |Teammates = Hanai Atsuya Ikari Hokuto Umeki Michiko (Operator) |Relatives = Hanai Mariko(mother) Hanai Masaaki(father) Hanai Sumika (younger sister) Hanai Atsuya (younger brother) |Rival = Ninomiya Masataka |Love = |Main = Asteroid Meteora Shield Bagworm |Subs = Asteroid Viper Hound Shield |Type = Normal |Usage Points = 11034 (Asteroid) 9976 (Viper) |Techniques = |Side Effect = |Voice Jap = Suzumura Kenichi |Voice Eng = }} |Hanai Kiyoshi}} is the No.03 Shooter in Border and the leader of B-Rank No.02 Hanai Unit. Appearance Kiyoshi is a tall man with shoulder-blade length russet red hair tied in a low ponytail. He has blue eyes like his siblings, though his are darker than the other two's. He is usually seen wearing a laid-back smile on his face, and it is a very rare occasion to see him frowning. His Border uniform consists of a dark blue jacket with a high collar and a light blue midsection. There are black stripes on the outside of the sleeves, and a white stripe within a black stripe on the collar. He also wears black pants and brown boots. Personality Kiyoshi is defined by his laid-back personality. He marches to the beat of his own drum. While he doesn't care about what other people think of him, he cares about what other people are feeling. He is very much a people-pleaser, and he is very friendly. He has a playful side and he likes to mess around and have fun. It is often mentioned how similar he and his younger sister, Sumika, are. He is quite eccentric, being seen as a bit strange. He is very tactical, and he is greatly trusted by others to come up with effective plans in battle. Despite his genius tactics, he can be a bit dim-witted. He can be pretty idiotic, and he tends to misplace things. No one knows if he acts like this on purpose, or if he really is an idiot. History Being the oldest sibling, Kiyoshi always looked out for his younger siblings. He protected them from bullies and always gave them advice. He was always popular in school because of his friendliness. Sometime before the first Neighbor invasion, he and his younger brother, Atsuya, joined Border. They were both very talented, so they quickly moved up to B-Rank and formed a team with Hasegawa Anzu and Umeki Michiko. Shortly after the first invasion, they added Ikari Hokuto to their team. They eventually moved up to A-Rank, but that was when the team began having issues. Anzu began getting a big head because of their success, and she argued often with the other members. She began saying that she didn't even need her teammates, which made the other members angry. One day while the team was on defense duty, they had a particularly bad argument. Kiyoshi, who was normally calm during these arguments, got angry at something Anzu said and told her to leave. She got mad and began physically attacking her teammates. She was quickly subdued by the three other members, but not before the Upper Management was alerted of their fight. They were demoted to B-Rank, and Anzu left Border entirely. After that, Hanai Unit eventually rose to be the No.02 B-Rank unit, and they are aiming to achieve A-Rank again. Triggers and Abilities Triggers Asteroid: This is the Trigger that Kiyoshi uses most often. By combining two Asteroid cubes, he can create Gimlet. Because of his large Trion capacity, his bullets are incredibly powerful. Meteora: His Meteora bullets are very strong. He uses them for widespread destruction. The blast is hard to avoid, so he will rarely use it if his teammates are in close proximity. Viper: He has recently started using Viper more frequently. Because of the time he has spent practicing, he is a very skilled Viper user. He can create new patterns for Viper with every use. He can combine Viper and Meteora to create Tomahawk, which is very difficult to avoid. Hound: He can use Hound to attack a fast moving or unpredictable target. He can combine Hound with Meteora to create Salamander, a bullet that pursues the target and explodes on impact. Salamander has a wide blast radius that makes it difficult to dodge. Shield: He can activate Shield in both the main and the sub to create a Full Guard shield. Because of his large Trion capacity, his Shield is very strong. Bagworm: Like most Border agents, he uses this for stealth. Parameters Other Abilities Composite Bullets: He is able to combine Trion cubes in around two seconds. Strategy: He comes up with creative strategies. His teammates have learned to just accept whatever strategy he comes up with. Trivia *His favorite food is miso chili steak. *Current concern: Michiko keeps asking to braid his hair. *Mostly everyone calls he and his siblings by their first names so that they don't get confused with each other. Quotes *''"The most important part is keeping your distance. If you stay out of their reach, then there's not much they can do. Granted, Attackers know that they need to get close, so most are pretty good at getting within range. However, if you can come up with a way to stay out of their attack range, you'll certainly have the upper hand. Victory is never certain, though."'' (about fighting Attackers) Gallery Hanai Unit 1.png|Kiyoshi with the rest of Hanai Unit